hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WakaWa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Items page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HELLR-Motorhed (talk) 02:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Group pages Regarding your recent Space Monkey Mafia page....just one isn't enough to keep it alive ALL other groups must do the same if the feature is to be recognized as operative...your group page is pretty badass though I'll admit that...I'm guessing you and the others still want to keep the group pages? ...Alright since your page is nice I reckon I shouldn't delete them. I'll just archive them for possible future uses then. Neutral0814 (talk) 02:03, November 30, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU!! WakaWa (talk) 02:37, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :You know what I really should have given a fuck about all of this cause it's a fucking game that I'm getting tired of. Neutral0814 (talk) 11:15, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds very depressing...WakaWa (talk) 15:40, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::eh not even close and besides there's much more stuff we should be concerned about like where humanity is heading towards and preparing for the shitstorm when it hits. Neutral0814 (talk) 16:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::You have a good point. I'm pretty sure humanity is doomed though. I think it might be best to sign-up for that one-way ticket to Mars, before everything goes..WakaWa (talk) 16:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :::lol we could only wish. Neutral0814 (talk) 17:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Taking my place Hey WakaWa do you want to be wiki admin? Neutral0814 (talk) 08:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I could! What sort of responsibilities does it include? I dunno if I would be good at it, lol. But I do enjoy editing the pages and such. But I am very interested if you wanted to make me an admin! WakaWa (talk) 16:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :You're the only other one active in the wiki, and I'm going to drop this game soon unfortunately. You don't have to come by every day, just come once a few months or so and check the wiki....incorrect edits should be fixed or reverted, scammers and vandalizers should be banned and their edits reverted, though this wiki is pretty inactive so they will rarely come....Other than that editing is as normal, and you have the ability to delete pages, change file names and other stuff. I also recommend that you turn off VisualEditor and edit with the traditional source code, as it allows you to view the coding and make editing a hell easier. You can change the settings . Also make sure to change the Main Page when there are new updates/news. You can also change the featured article once a month but that is optional, I just really put it there as a filler....and also this doesn't have to be a lone job, you can invite other HR members to moderate the wiki, though only one active admin is required. And make sure it is someone who you can trust because I don't want one to suddenly turn back and destroy the entire wiki. Don't use the wiki for in-game drama. I'll still come by once in a lifetime or so. I just want to make sure that this wiki has someone to watching it. Neutral0814 (talk) 06:47, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright I made you admin, some important links: * * is very important now, check all edits in the wiki here * this is where you can find a list of users * block vandals here * blocked users Also these are more links that a wikia lady gave when I became admin *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . That's it I think...you might get users from wikia time to time doing some weird shit but you shouldn't worry about those. If you have anymore questions ask now, because I won't be coming back for a long time. I'm making a few more updates in some pages and after that I'm done. Thanks Waka for doing this. Don't fuck it up. Luna Kim - Neutral0814 (talk) 07:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Luna!! I'll try my best not to mess it up! Hope to see you again in the future. I don't think I have any questions, thank you again though! WakaWa (talk) 19:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome WakaWa :) Neutral0814 (talk) 01:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Welcome aboard Waka Tex Arcana (talk) 23:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks WakaWa for maintaining the wiki :) - Neutral0814 (talk) 23:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC) No problem! Thanks for fixing the map, I was having a hard time with it. Wasn't sure what to do >.< WakaWa (talk) 19:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC)